


i love it when you call me señorita

by ne0gotmyback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaehyun is a young ceo, jaehyun is very caring boyfriend, literally taeyong dancing to señorita, taeyong is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0gotmyback/pseuds/ne0gotmyback
Summary: taeyong loves it when he's called señorita.





	i love it when you call me señorita

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by taeyong's dance cover of señorita aND ISTG THATS VERY HOT IF U ASK ME THAT'S WHY THIS CAME UP TO MY MIND.
> 
> also thanks to sammy for inspiring me to do this bc of the señorita jaeyong fmv she made U DA BEST!

taeyong stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. he's wearing a see-through polo with gold sequins on both sides. his creamy, pale skin covered with an elegant clothing makes him more beautiful. he shivered upon feeling the cold air hitting his body with the thin piece of clothing he's wearing.

outside, there's a glimpse of city lights, the busy streets of korea shining from the penthouse taeyong is staying at.

satisfied with his look, taeyong slowly walk towards the door opened it and walked outside of the room where golden and dim lights welcomed him.

there, stood a tall, elegant and handsome looking young man leaning behind the counter of the expensive looking penthouse. based on the way he looks, he look like a ceo from a well-off company in korea. he has that creamy, white and soft skin. expression unreadable upon seeing taeyong standing in front of the door way. he has that sly smirk that showed his deeper than the marianas trench dimples upon seeing the elegant man that came out of the room. his eyes full of fire upon seeing the blonde haired standing feet from him.

"mr. jung?" taeyong softly called upon seeing the young man leaning behind the counter.

he is jung jaehyun. 23 years old, a young ceo from the most popular and high end company in seoul named jjh enterprises. he is known for having a cold and stern personality towards his employees and rarely talks with other people. he's also known as the hottest bachelor in town that's why he's popular, especially with women. little did they know, he is actually keeping a _secret_ from everyone.

taeyong slowly walked towards the direction of jaehyun, footsteps heavy with his heart beating so fast upon seeing the stern look of the young ceo.

"taeyong," jaehyun said with his voice hoarse and husky, coldness are evident in his tone that sent shivers down taeyong's spine.

jaehyun was holding a bottle of whiskey, jack daniel's to be exact. he opened the cap and a _pop!_ can be heard. he slowly took out a glass and poured the contents of the expensive whiskey to the glass, with taeyong looking at him, with a confused expression.

jaehyun slowly walked towards the swivel chair in the living room, back against the glass window pane that showed the seoul skyline. he already removed the black expensive coat he always wear while going to work. he slowly rolled up his sleeves, revealed a veiny muscular arm that made taeyong gulp.

this is the result of jaehyun's work out routine every after his work. he was fifteen when he learnt how to stay fit and muscular. it was his father who taught him on how to be physically fit. and that's when he met taeyong two years ago.

\--

jaehyun just got off his lamborghini, ready to enter the company building when he bumped to the small male. the smaller male was about to fall to the hard ground when jaehyun grab a hold of his waist and took his time to stare the the small male's sparkling doe eyes.

"u-uh mr? you can take off y-your arm on my waist now. i'm alright," the small male said, shyness is evident in his tone.

"oh? okay. be careful next time," jaehyun said without taking off his eyes to the small male's beautiful orbs.

the male was about to walk away when jaehyun grab hold of his wrist and made the male bumped to his broad chest.

"i'm jaehyun. jung jaehyun. and you are?" jaehyun introduced himself while looking at the small male.

"taeyong. lee taeyong."

\--

taeyong is a slim, petite and young man that's why the polo he is wearing became loose, that showed his pale skin and his prominent jawline and collarbone. his beautiful orbs are shining under the dim lights inside the penthouse.

taeyong is indeed beautiful.

jaehyun was sitting on the swivel chair when he suddenly spoke.

"loosen my tie," jaehyun ordered. dominance is evident with his tone. taeyong walked towards jaehyun and gladly obliged like what jaehyun told him.

taeyong loosened jaehyun's tie and he can feel the younger man staring right through him, and it made him more conscious on what he's doing. sparks emit when jaehyun grabbed his arm, telling him to stop.

"enough." the younger man told the smaller male and taeyong immediately stopped.

taeyong understood what jaehyun meant and he immediately went to the center, still facing jaehyun who's sitting on the swivel chair.

jaehyun grab hold of the glass half full of the whiskey he's drinking. he took a little of the alcohol in his mouth, while looking at taeyong. the small male immediately felt flustered upon seeing jaehyun's doing. he can feel his legs getting wobbly and jelly as the time passes by.

jaehyun placed the glass of whiskey in the table beside him and grabbed his phone.

"start." the younger man ordered as he pressed the play button in his phone.

and just like that, taeyong starts moving.

_Land in Miami_   
_The air was hot from summer rain_

taeyong moved to his side and starts extending his arm, dancing passionately to the song.

_Sweat dripping off me_   
_Before I even knew her name, la la la_   
_It felt like ooh la la la_

_Sapphire moonlight_   
_We danced for hours in the sand_   
_Tequila sunrise_   
_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_   
_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_

taeyong looked over jaehyun and he saw jaehyun staring intently at him, his gaze following every taeyong's moves, then drank some whiskey.

_I love it when you call me señorita_   
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_   
_But every touch is ooh la la la_   
_It's true, la la la_

taeyong went to jaehyun's direction, staring at the younger male's gray and cold orbs.

he started swaying and moving his arms and hips more passionately. taeyong bends over and his clothing started to loose and exposed his bare stomach. he slowly walks toward the swivel chair and carefully sat down on jaehyun's lap.

_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_  
 _I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you_

taeyong caressed jaehyun's jaw, to his chest and taeyong swirling his fingers and around the buttons of jaehyun's long sleeves, teasing him. jaehyun can feel heat and fire radiating through his body when taeyong slowly leaned and started giving feather like kisses to his ears until to his jaw.

_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
 _Ooh, I should be running_  
 _Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

as the song is near to its end, taeyong gently placed a kiss on jaehyun's adam's apple and got off his lap and walked towards the center and did a few steps until the song is finally over.

taeyong is breathing unevenly after the song has finished. he was panting and he can feel his heart beating so fast. what he did is actually amazing.

taeyong stood frozen from where he is standing when jaehyun stood up from his seat and started walking to taeyong's direction.

taeyong can feel his heart beating very fast and gulping at the sight of jaehyun staring at him, looking like he is sucking his soul right through his eyes.

jaehyun grab hold of taeyong's petite waist and taeyong can smell the musky scent of jaehyun's perfume and he'd be lying if he didn't said that he actually liked jaehyun's perfume.

taeyong can feel jaehyun's lips, hot breath ghosting over his ears and it made him flustered.

jaehyun smirked and suddenly pulled taeyong closer to him until their bodies are pressed to each other.

"you did amazing, babe" jaehyun whispered hotly to his _boyfriend's_ ear. 

taeyong looked up to his boyfriend's beautiful eyes, "thank you, jaehyunnie. i'm glad you enjoyed" he smiled and jaehyun can't help but to coo how cute taeyong is when he smiled.

not wasting time anymore, jaehyun slowly latched his lips onto taeyong's lips and the both of them started kissing each other very passionately.

jaehyun's lips moved, devouring taeyong's lips. jaehyun poked his tongue on taeyong's lips, asking for entrance. taeyong opened his mouth, letting jaehyun devouring his hot and wet cavern. jaehyun cupped the smaller male's face and deepened the kiss, bit and sucked taeyong's lower lip, making the smaller male yelp in surprise. jaehyun lowly chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction.

after five minutes of just kissing and devouring each other's mouth, they finally broke the kiss, panting and catching their breaths. jaehyun placed a peck on taeyong's lips and smiled afterwards.

jaehyun held taeyong's hand and brought him closer to the glass window pane, showing the beautiful skyline of seoul. 

jaehyun slowly wrapped his arms around taeyong's petite and slim waist, looking like he's back-hugging the older male. taeyong amazed at the sight of the city lights around the city of seoul and can't help but to smile. city lights will always be taeyong's favorite.

jaehyun placed his chin on taeyong's shoulder and started swaying both of them, his arms wrapped tightly around taeyong's waist. 

"beautiful, isn't it?" jaehyun asked while looking at the view from the penthouse he owns.

"yes. it's very beautiful. city lights will always be my favorite." he said while watching the busy streets of seoul.

jaehyun kissed taeyong's jaw and pouted, "what about me?"

taeyong can't help but to chuckle on how cute jaehyun is while pouting. "of course, you're my number one favorite." he whispered and held jaehyun's arm that's wrapped around his waist.

jaehyun only hummed and started swaying their bodies again while watching the cars zooming past through the busy streets of seoul. 

both of them are indeed lucky to have each other and taeyong is so thankful for having jaehyun as his very loving and caring boyfriend. same goes with jaehyun, he's also thankful for having this beautiful, caring and cute boyfriend named taeyong in his life.

"i love you so much, my señorito," taeyong whispered.

jaehyun smiled and placed a peck on taeyong's lips, "and i love you too, so much, my señorita." 


End file.
